


【翔润】Midnight Kiss

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】Midnight Kiss

“唔——樱井翔！你敢不敢放我下来！”  
宽敞的卧室里，从铺满地板的繁复针织毛绒地毯往上看，或者从两人高的房间顶部往下看，有一道白色的光索从顶端伸出，上面挂着一个人。  
没错，松本润现在正被樱井用法术变出的锁绳吊在了半空。  
而且他还该死的没办法挣脱。  
松本无处安放的腿胡乱地蹬着，凶神恶煞地看着张开翅膀浮在空中正俯视自己的樱井翔。  
可恶——  
“樱井翔！有种我们再打过！”  
而樱井仿佛没有听到松本的怒吼，从手心里变出一道光刃，骑士剑的形状在下一秒变成了泛着白光的长鞭。  
“啪。”长鞭甩在松本的胸膛，留下一道灼烧的痕迹。  
“唔——”又是净化之力，松本咬牙。  
樱井却丝毫不给松本喘息的机会，接连几下的鞭笞每一下都落在敏感点上，乳尖，腰侧，大腿根部……松本的西装因为鞭痕而碎成了一条一条，衣不蔽体的样子却比全部脱掉更多了一些若隐若现的性感。  
“以后还要逃吗？”  
“唔……”松本喘着粗气，嘴硬道，“才不告诉你……”  
又一道鞭子落下，堪堪地擦过松本的性器，疼痛之中竟有一丝异样的快感，让松本觉得有些害怕。  
“看来还是不乖呢。”接连几下樱井都朝着松本的下半身集中攻击着，当疼痛的感觉越积越高，诡异的快感就从中开始爆发出来。  
一滴冷汗从松本的额头滑落，无声地坠入地毯。  
“为什么偏偏是我……”  
樱井没有直面回答这个其实连他也在一瞬间不知道答案的问题。  
“难道你希望是今晚倒在你身上的那个？”  
“如果没有我的出现，想必松本君已经和她春宵一度了吧？”  
“不……”之前的心虚感又冒了上来，急忙否认，“我不认识她。”  
“哦？”樱井用手抬起了松本的下巴，逼他直视自己的眼睛。  
“真的！”  
“松本君的身体已经习惯被我进入，还能再满足其他人吗？”

 

嘴唇被覆住，口中的空气被强势地掠夺，樱井深深地吻着松本，在口中交换着彼此的津液。  
双手被捆绑在头顶让松本只好被动地承接着樱井的亲吻，唇舌交缠之间留下了几道银液，显得格外淫靡。  
胸前的乳粒被低头含住时，松本又想到了刚刚这里被鞭打时的触感，一时间觉得酥痒难耐地扭动了一下身体。  
仿佛察觉到松本的异样，樱井加快了挑逗的频率直到听到松本憋不住的奶声奶气的呻吟。  
“嗯……”  
挥动翅膀转到松本身后，樱井双手环住松本的纤腰将他微微向上举起，侧头啃咬着松本已经绯红的耳垂，本就因为害羞容易泛红的耳垂在樱井色情的舔弄之下更加敏感。  
“舒服吗？”温热的气体喷在松本的耳后，细细密密的吻从修长的脖颈滑落到肩线。  
“嗯……哈……很痒……”松本向一边闪躲着。  
“呐，她知道你的敏感点在哪吗？”低声的呢喃，落在腰侧的手揉捏着那里的软肉，松本一阵瑟缩。  
“……闭嘴。”  
“她知道摸哪个地方你会呻吟吗？”  
修长的手指蓦然刺入后方紧致的小洞，大肆开拓着。  
“这就是天使さん爱人的方式吗。”松本喘息着说，“……做爱？”  
“不乖的孩子是没资格知道答案的。”

 

后穴被后方巨大的器具硬生生地顶入，撕裂的疼痛从还未完全扩张好的后方传来。  
“唔……”松本倒抽了一口冷气，感觉有温热的液体从后穴流出，大概是流血了。  
多亏于恶魔的恢复能力，松本总能在偶尔激烈的性事中快速适应樱井的粗暴。感到松本的伤口已经愈合，樱井毫不留余力自下而上地操弄起松本柔软的穴壁。  
“唔……啊……”  
看不见樱井的脸，只能感觉到他在身后猛烈的动作和吐出的灼热气息。双脚无法着地的不安感使得松本必须完全依靠着樱井的扶持，也使得那个在身后抽插的巨大更加地进入到身体最深处。  
“啊……放我……下去……太深了……翔君……”  
松本就好似漂浮在狂风暴雨的海面，身体的沉浮完全不由自己控制，只能贴近樱井宽阔的胸膛，迎合着他的顶弄。  
“不许再离开。”  
“不许再看其他人。”  
“哈……啊……太快了……停下……”松本无暇顾及樱井的要求，只求那个让他全身酥麻的东西能够慢一些。  
“答应我。”樱井加快了抽插的速度。  
“啊——翔君……答应你……慢一些……啊……”松本已经被樱井撞击地无法说出完整的话语，也不知道自己到底答应了些什么。  
“乖。”  
樱井亲了亲松本的耳垂，就这这样插入的姿势突然将松本整个人转了过来，体内炙热的性器因为旋转摩擦过小穴内的敏感带，松本浑身颤抖不止，巨大的快感让他仰起了头。

 

随着樱井越来越激烈的抽插，一下一下都狠狠地顶在松本的敏感带上，汹涌的快感累积到了顶点。  
就在樱井射入松本的体内和松本颤抖着射精的同时，他俯下头，一口咬在松本的左胸之上。  
“啊——”全身的血液仿佛都朝着左胸汇集而去，樱井在伤口处注入了什么，疼痛的感觉把整颗心揪了起来。  
心脏以右的位置，左胸伤口正在慢慢愈合，有一个小小的十字架纹案从长出新肉的皮肤之下浮了上来。  
樱井微笑地用手指揣摩着他留下的印记。  
你再也无处可逃了，恶魔さん。

 

Fin.


End file.
